1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an automatic power-operated window system for a motor vehicle that operates in response to various inputs that are converted to electrical signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various systems have been developed to actuate the power-operated windows, roof panel and convertible top in a motor vehicle. The earliest of such devices were generally comprised of mechanical relays or other mechanical configurations containing contacts that are closed by actuating a circuit that contained a moisture conductive grid.
Typical were:
Almquist, U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,049 PA0 Crago, U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,699 PA0 Cromwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,680 PA0 Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,663 PA0 Reneau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,573
A more practical system employing timing circuits controlled by the vehicle's ignition switch and also operated in response to selected environmental changes was developed by:
This system was designed to employ means for stopping the automatic operation of the vehicle's power windows and roof panel by means of switches designed into the system's circuitry.